This Gift
by slytherensangel26
Summary: A Christmas Present for all my readers. Song Fic. Rocky plans a little something for his wife Aisha for their first Christmas as a married couple.


**Season's Greetings everyone! **

**This is a little something I dreamed up wanting to give all you faithful readers and reviewers a little something to thank you all for your support! This story is dedicated to Gotta Dance 88, Samurai02008, Sabina 21, JasonLeeScottFan, PinkrangerFan, Nightwing509, Snapegirlkmf, and hewhoreaps. **

**For this story, I wanted to use another pairing that don't get nearly enough attention. Rocky and Aisha. This song fic is a freestanding one. This story takes place in Colorado. Rocky and Aisha have been married for a year and moved there to oversee the new extension of the White Falcon MMA dojo for their friends Kim and Tommy Oliver.**

**(I don't own power rangers. Disney does.)**

**And as this is a present, please refrain from shooting flames at me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a stressful season so far. Rocky De Santos could tell. This was their first Christmas as a married couple and he new Aisha was feeling the effects of it. It was wearing them both down.

But now it was Christmas eve. And this was the night he would once again show his woman just how much he loved her. Tonight he had something special in mind for her.

His cell phone rang just then and he picked it up.

"**Rocky?"**

"Hey mama bear. How goes the battle?"

"**Ugh. Not too well, this crazy old woman nearly ran me down in her power chair. I nearly dropped all my bags."**

Rocky bit back a grin and instead focused on the problem at hand. "Ish…maybe you should come home. Those malls are dangerous even when it's not the Christmas season."

"**I'm heading home now. I sure could use a nice hot bubble bath."**

Rocky grinned ear to ear at the images his wife was provoking. "We'll take care of you as soon as you get home. Just be careful I don't trust the traffic this time of year."

"**Okay Ape Boy. I'll see you when I get home."**

"See you soon 'Ish. I love you."

"**I love you too."**

Then the line went dead and Rocky hung up before turning the stove on and getting the water boiling.

Then he turned away and began to go around the living room lighting all the candles and preparing for his wife's arrival. He never thoguht he'd have what he had now. all he'd known was that he was in love with the bear ninjetti. For so long they'd been nothing more then the best of friends. But some time during their unexpected trip to the north pole he'd fallen for her...and hard. Being around her was like magic and when ever they were together he felt like nothing less then joy and happines. But somehow, this move they'd just finished...all the way out to Colorado and the added pressures of their first christmas together had taken it's toll on them and they both felt worn out...even to do things most couples did without hesitation...but tonight he was going to change that.

* * *

**30 minutes later**

Aisha walked in the door and immediately she saw the soft glow of the Christmas tree and the soft candles that gave off their scents of Cinnamon and even a hint or two of evergreen. It smelled so inviting.

Immediately Rocky was in front of her and he lovingly kissed her as he took the bags and set them aside before helping her out of her coat.

"Mmm…I've missed you Mrs. De Santos." he said as they parted breathing heavily. "You must be freezing. Let me warm you up."

Aisha giggled softly and allowed her husband to lead her to the couch and she sat down as he knelt before her helping her out of her shoes.

"Stay here Love, I'll be right back."

**The snow is falling, the city is white **

**Your eyes are shining like diamonds tonight **

**And we're all alone**

**There's no one home **

**You're finally in my arms again **

**The night is silent and Christmas is here**

**I couldn't ask for more than having you near **

**Cuz I love you girl, I always will **

**And now I know the moment is right **

Rocky came back to her several moments later handing her a hot cup of cocoa with marshmallows sprinkled on top. It felt good as the warm fluid went down her throat. The weather had frozen the small city over and their was snow everywhere. But now, here in their new home she was warming up fast. Especially with Rocky snuggling up to her pulling the warm flannel blanket around them.

'**Cuz I've been waiting to give this gift tonight **

**Im' down on my knees, there's no better time **

**It's something to last for as long as you live**

**Tonight I'm going to give you all my heart can give!! **

He held her quietly and soon they were both warm. They didn't speak for several minutes the only sounds in the living room were the sounds of Aisha sipping her cocoa and Rocky occasionally kissing her. All the while Rocky thought of the present that he was going to give her.

_It had been a trying time for him. He'd gone to several different stores looking for the perfect gift for her. But he couldn't find one that was good enough for his wife. Finally, in a despairing mood he'd gone down the road until a little shop caught his eye. _

_It was a shop named Grandmother's Attic. On the outside of the store it looked like a second hand thrift store…still something seemed to pull him towards it. And he found himself going in._

_Behind the counter stood an aging woman. She looked to be in her late 60's but her eyes still sparkled. She wore a green dress with a red apron and a Santa hat on her head._

"_Good Afternoon young man how can I help you?"_

_Rocky smiled at the old woman. He couldn't explain it but this place seemed to lift his heavy spirit. "I'm looking to get a present for my wife. But I can't find anything that she'd like."_

"_Can't find anything to express your love for her?"_

"_It's more like I can't find anything good enough for her."_

_The woman gave him a knowing smile. "I think I have something you may be interested in. Come with me."_

_She led him over to a jewelry counter and pulled out a white felt box. It wasn't a ring box but his eyes gleamed when he saw the delicate white snowflake pendant hanging from a white gold chain. Rocky hadn't seen a whole lot of jewelry in his time but he could tell that it had been handcrafted by an artist. The whole pendant looked to be crafted in diamonds from the way it sparkled. Rocky drew in a breath._

"_It's beautiful. But it must cost a fortune!"_

_The woman smiled. Not as much as you might think Young man. It so happens that this little pendant is on sale for $20.00._

_Rocky smiled at the old woman. "That's perfect!" and he fished out the cash. the woman stopped him before taking the cash. _

_"Never forget young man, that things such as the love you two have is the real gift...this is merely a trinket one day it may tarnish and break. But true love lasts for ever."_

_On hearing those words a special warmth filled his heart and he remembered the love he'd felt the day he'd given his last name to one Aisha Campbell. _

_"I won't forget."_

He'd left the shop grinning from ear to ear. Much the same way he was smiling right now. With the woman he loved in his arms.

**I thought I'd give you something shiny and new**

**I tried to find something worthy of you **

**But I realized, when I looked inside **

**There's some things that money can't buy! **

**Oh no! I feel the magic, whenever you're near **

**I feel it even more this time of the year **

**Cuz I love you girl I always will **

**And now I know the moment is right **

Rocky kissed her again and thought back to the night he'd first confessed his feelings for her. He'd been nervous and scard that she'd reject him and want to stay friends but the answering kiss she'd given him was enough to tell him that she was his as was her heart and that was more valuable then any gift money could buy.

He kissed her again and then she lifted her chin to kiss him back and he smiled into the kiss gently taking the mug from her and setting it on the end table before wrapping his arms around her holding her closer.

"I missed you today. "

I had a lot to do. Especially with the party tomorrow. I still have to cook. She made to get up but rocky held her fast. "Un uh Ish. We'll take care of that tomorrow. But tonight is ours."

Before she could protest he kissed her fully on the lips drawing her to him again. This time she didn't resist instead she allowed him take contorll and with each kiss she relaxed until she was completely calm. Only then did he break the kiss and smile at her."

"Now isn't that better?" he asked softly

Smiling she grinned back and kissed him again.

Now was the perfect time. He kissed her again before carefully getting up and walking over to the tree and reaching into the branches. He pulled his hand out a moment later holding the box.

Aisha cocked her head to one side watching as he came back and knelt in front of her.

"For you, Aisha."

Her eyes sparkled looking at the box. She took off the lid pulling out the white felt box and opened it. She gasped as her eyes caught the diamonds. Oh rocky! She said in a quiet voice as her eyes filled up with tears.

Rocky grinned and reached over to the tissue box and pulled out a tissue and used it to dab his wife's eyes.

"Merry Christmas Aisha."

In the next second she was kissing him heatedly and he retuned it feeling his body come to life again. They broke the kiss and he lovingly put the necklace clasping the delicate closure together.

***Cuz I've been waiting to give this gift tonight! **

**I'm down on my knees, there's no better time **

**It's something to last for as long as you live **

**Tonight I'm going to give you all my heart can give!**

After several minutes of showing affection to each other Rock whispered in her ear. "Still feel the need for that bubble bath?"

His wife grinned at him. "Maybe afterwards…"

Rocky grinned catching onto the heated meaning behind her words and quickly blew out the candles before letting his wife lead him to their bedroom.

**You know I'll always be true to you **

**And you know I'm the one you can turn to **

**Oh oh yeah **

**Any time, any place, or anywhere **

**you know that I'll always be there! **

As Rocky held his wife later that night he smiled into her hair and softly carressed her bare skin. His beatiful warrior of a wife was worth more then any mere trinket no matter how finely it was crafted.

**Cuz I've been waiting to give this gift tonight **

**I'm down on my knees, there's no better time **

**It's something to last for as long as you live **

**Tonight I'm going to give you all my heart can give**

* * *

**Merry Christmas Everyone!**

**Stay safe and enjoy the holidays! See you next year!!**

**-slytherensangel26 and fanficrulez**

**(song used is 'This Gift' as sung by 98 Degrees)**


End file.
